tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harmonia
}| | name = Harmonia | type = Optional PvP | online = March 30, 2004 | location = Germany | serversave = 9:00 CET }} Points of Interest * It's name is derived from the word "Harmony". * Harmonia is blocked for character world transfer. * Harmonia was the first world to complete the Pits of Inferno Quest, which was done on December 23rd 2006 by Guild and friends. * Harmonia was the second world to defeat Ferumbras, which was done a total of 5 times. They never failed. * Harmonia was the only world which managed to kill Ferumbras in Update 7.9. It was considered to be impossible since 21 other worlds failed. * Harmonia was the first world to complete The Inquisition Quest, which was done on June 3rd 2008 by Guild and friends. * Harmonia has the first player to reach level 300 on Tibia, who also used to be the highest leveled player for some time, . Advantages *Easy to start with many friendly players. *It's pretty easy to get a start equipment from high levels for free *You cannot be killed because it's optional-PvP. *Game-chat is always alive with nice people. *Many roleplayers. *Fast spawn. *Easy to find guilds. *Easy to make friends because there are lots of players from alot of different countries. *Low prices. Disadvantages *It can be hard to sell certain items. *Loads of Botters and Scammers. Additional info * was the first Knight who reached level 100 in Harmonia * was the first Paladin who reached level 100 in Harmonia * was the first Sorcerer who reached level 100 in Harmonia * Geo Rage was the first Druid who reached level 100 in Harmonia (the original character doesn't exist anymore) * was the first player who reached level 200 in Harmonia, first paladin who reached level 200 and also the twelfth level 200 in whole Tibia. * was the first person to solo the demon helmet quest on any world. * was the second person to solo the demon helmet quest on Harmonia. Rares * - Golden Boots First on Server looted by Guild . * - The Stomper First on Server looted by Guild . * - Demon Legs First on Server obtained by . * - Great Axe First on Server looted by Guild . * - Demonwing Axe First on Server looted by Guild . * - Mythril Axe First in Tibia looted by Guild . * - Amazon Helmet Unknown who looted it, later then sold to . * image:Demonbone.gif - Demonbone First on Server looted by Guild . * image:Chain Bolter.gif - Chain Bolter First on Server by Guild , has been stolen by . * image:Pharaoh Sword.gif - Pharaoh Sword First on Server looted by Guild . * image:Twin Axe.gif - Twin Axe First on Server looted by Guild . * image:Holy Falcon.gif - Holy Falcon First on Server looted by Guild . * image:Great Shield.gif - Great Shield First on Server looted by Guild . * image:Robe of the Ice Queen.gif - Robe of the Ice Queen First on Server looted by Guild . * image:Molten Plate.gif - Molten Plate First on Server looted by Guild . * - Havoc Blade First on Server looted by Guild . *image:Oceanborn Leviathan Armor.gif - Oceanborn Leviathan Armor First on Server looted by Guild . * image:Ferumbras' Hat.gif - Three looted by Guild , two looted by Guild . * image:Earthborn Titan Armor.gif - Earthborn Titan Armor First on Server looted by 's Team, another one looted by guild from Zulazza the Corruptor. * Full mage Addon obtained by , , , , and please note that Ferumbras hasn't been killed for the 6th time, obtained Full mage addon by buying Ferumbras' Hat from Former GM, . * - Nightmare Doll won by in the tibia ml theme competition. Poi Boss * - Imperor's Trident First on Server looted by Guild . * - Countess Sorrow's Frozen Tear First on Server looted by Guild . * - Dracola's Eye First on Server looted by Guild . * - Mr. Punish's HandcuffsFirst on Server looted by Guild . * - Handmaiden's Protector First on Server looted by Guild . * - Piece of Massacre's Shell First on Server looted by Guild . * - The Plasmother's Remains First on Server looted by Guild . * The Guild was the first guild who looted all 7 items from poi bosses. External links |undefined|link=undefined